The world's Falling Again
by fatetinhour
Summary: Link thought that the fighting was over and done with. After what happened a year ago, he would rather stay with his mentor and lover, Time. However dark clouds have been slowly crosing over Hyrule. No matter what the group says, its the duty of the hero *Being rewritten. Can't stand this story*


**Hi guys! This will be a Time x Twilight Yaoi fanfic! I will try my best to keep it long and great. I hope you like this very much! Please don't be afraid to review!**

**Damaris- Yeah, she's a great writer!**

**Warning, this has Yaoi or boy x boy mcloving. The scenes here are borrowed from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I do not own Zelda.**

**-I really like this format-**

Link sighed. It had been the third time in a row this week that he had seen some Dark clouds in the distance while horse riding. Hyrule's fields grass had been wilting, and more monsters started appearing. It had only been a year since he had defeated Ganon; was he back for more? Link decided it was time to go back to Castle Town. Luckily, for him, he hadn't strayed too far.

After ten minutes, he made his way through Castle Town, greeting everyone who passed his way. He had become famous and hated it. People were always following him everywhere, and only in his hometown of Ordon, Lake Hylia or the Gerudo Desert, did he seem to get some peace.

When he reached the south rod, he made a right and passed the fat guard who saluted him. Even the cowards of Hyrule's army looked up to him. He made his way down the stairs, and was about to open the door when he heard a wolf howl. He smiled, knowing what it meant. On top of the crates, sat his teacher-more correctly lover, now- smiling at him. He always enjoyed such visits.

"So Love, how are you doing?" he said as he jumped down.

"Not so good, Time. For a third time in a row, I've seen Dark clouds bellowing in the distance. I'm afraid Hyrule may be in danger once again." He said with a sad tone.

Time grabbed his hand and kissed him softly. "It'll be alright. If you're fighting Ganon again, there's no way you're fighting him alone. I'll be with you through thick and thin."

Link placed his forehead against Time's. "I'm so in love with you."

Time chuckled and gave Link another kiss. "I love you too. Now don't keep the group waiting!"

Being a ghost, only Link could see Time. If other people were watching him, they'd think he's crazy. That's why they often had to talk to each other in isolated areas. They still managed to have conversation and a little fun in the bed now and then. Apparently, Time could have a physical form at night. In the day, he was mostly transparent, but still visible. The only thing they could get in the day was small kisses and touches. At night, that was a different story.

"See you later, Time."

"See you later, Twilight."

As Link entered the bar, the rich scent of beer filled the room. The guards must have been drinking again. At the group's table, everyone was present, and from what Link could hear, having a conversation about what color Ashei's underwear was-if she even had underwear, that is. Link greeted Telma, and took his spot at the table.

"Why hello Link! Lovely to see you're not as late as usual!"

"Hello, Shad."

"If it isn't Master Link. Have you found anything useful yet?"

"Hello Aru."

"Hey, Link! Bad weather, yeah? The mountain's had been getting colder lately…"

"Hello, Ashei. Yeah, very bad weather. It's been getting colder? That's not a good sign if it isn't winter…"

"Hello Link. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Rusl."

"So," Shad started," has anyone seen what's been going on lately? The grass has been wilting, hasn't it? I've checked the owl statues; the magic is getting weaker. Something's about to happen."

"I've noticed Dark clouds in the distance while horse riding. Ganon may be back for more."

"The mountain's getting colder with much longer blizzards…"

"The desert wind is getting harsher from what I see from the tower."

"The goats won't settle down."

The table all nodded in agreement. Something was going to happen and they needed to stop it. But how? Suddenly the group huddled together. They were muttering something about him; of that, he was sure. After they finished, Shad looked Link in the eye.

"Link," Shad said, "Perhaps it is best for you to stay out of the game this time. You're much too young to go to war again."

"But Hyrule's my responsibility-"

Aru sighed. "No, Master Link. Hyrule is not your responsibility. It is the responsibility of Hyrule's soldiers and Princess Zelda."

"But it _is_ my responsibility-"

Rusl also sighed. "Link, it's best for you to go back to Ordon and live a normal life. Besides, Illa's waiting for you, you know. You two can be happy together."

_But I don't love her. My hearts belongs to someone else, happily to someone else._ Link thought. Thinking of Time, he let out a sigh. He was so right for him.

"I see you're already thinking of it. That's good, Link."

"It's about to be sunset soon. Should we discuss the matter tomorrow and prepare?" Ashei asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and took their leave. Link swore he felt lips caress his neck while he was talking. It was strangely comforting, knowing that Time was there for him. Everyone expect Aru left.

"Master Link, I don't mean to disrespect you. But you're simply too young to be a protector of this land. You deserve a better life after what happened a year ago."

"Aru, you don't understand-"

"Yes, I do understand, Link. You're just battle restless. Luckily, for you, there are monsters in the field to fight. Or maybe you can join Ashei in one of her expeditions up the mountain? I'm sure she'll let you go with her. Goodbye, Link. Try to get settled into Ordon soon."

With a smile, he left, leaving Link alone. Link got up from his seat. He knew Hyrule was in danger and had to do something about it, no matter how young he was. It _was_ his responsibility, no matter how hard they convinced him otherwise.

"Honey," Telma said softly, "Perhaps it is better for you to go back home. Where you belong. You're a great swordsman, but you're young, honey. We just don't want you to lose your prime fighting. You're at an age where you should be adventuring and exploring the world. Maybe find some pretty girl that you'll settle down with later. You shouldn't be fighting in war."

With that, Link left. Outside he heard the howl again. Time was standing outside the door, looking worried. He took Link into his arms and held him. He knew what Link needed. No words were spoken between the two, none needed. It was just one of those times when touch was enough. Time intertwined on of his hands with Link and kissed him softly.

"No matter what they say, Hyrule is your responsibility. It was mine once, and now it is yours, just like the heroes before us. The Goddesses chose a hero to save the land, and they expect him to do so. "

"They don't understand." Link said with a bitter smile.

"I wouldn't expect people like them to understand. You can't defy the will of the gods."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you, my love."

"Can you scare them? Just a little a bit? Also, please explain to them. "

Time laughed. "Now _that's _a good idea! I love how you think, Twilight."

"Can you spend the night with me?"

"I'd be honored."

-Scene change-

"So, have we gone over the plan enough? Is everyone ready to invade that poor chap's house?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"It's a shame Telma didn't want to join us, yeah?"

"The less noise we make, Ashei, the better."

-Scene change-

Early evening had fallen, and most of the village where inside their homes, making dinner. Link and Time were no exception. Time had shot a deer down earlier for dinner, and Link had bought some spices at Hyrule Market. The smell of baking deer filled the room with its mouth-watering scent. While Link was attending to the deer, Time was getting the plates-that is, if he could find them. Looking up the stone oven, he saw the plates on a shelf. Great, how was he supposed to get them now?

"Twilight, do you have a ladder or something?"

"It's in the basement, and the lantern is on the crate near it."

"Thanks."

Time grabbed the lantern and climbed his way down. The basement smelled a bit, so Time made a mental note to clean it later. The high shelf were packed with pots, vases, extra blankets, rugs and other stuff Link had no use for or no room. A small mirror was put on a crate filled with clothes. Behind it, Time found what he was looking for: a ladder. It wasn't tall, but tall enough to reach the shelf. He supposed Link might have used this when his home was less…cluttered.

"Link," he shouted, "Come get the ladder!"

Link quickly ran to get the ladder and waited for Time to get up the ladder leading to the basement. Once up, he gave the ladder to Time and went back to his cooking. Now he was going to get those plates. Time set up the ladder, and asked Link to move aside. Then he climbed it and reached for the plates. Unfortunately, one of the plates slipped from his grasp. Luckily, though, Link caught the plate before it hit the ground.

"Butterfingers!" Link teasingly sang.

"Quit it, Twilight!"

After the incident, Time went to put the ladder back. Link set the table and he was needed once again.

"Hold the ladder for me!"

"Coming!"

Link once again held the ladder as Time descended the ladder to the basement. Once down, Link carefully gave it to him. After that, he ran to the kitchen to check on the deer. Perfect, it was ready. Link then grabbed his loyal knife, nicked named "The slicer" because he never had any trouble with it. As Link cut up the deer and served it, Time had returned.

"It's ready? Great, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving."

"Only when you're cooking."

Link smiled and sat down. Time, like always, was already stuffing his face. Link guessed he had used the right combination of spices for the meat. As he thought about it, he realized something. He always knew just what to put in a dish to make it good. Strange, he never remembered learning anything, only the basics. Maybe he inherited it from one of his family members? He should ask Rusl tomorrow. He knew more about his family then him. But then again…

"Time, do you know anything about my parents or family?"

"Other than the hero stuff? Yes, I do. Most male members became knights for Hyrule, while most of the females became staff for Princess Zelda. Your grandmother was one of the few female knights in Hyrule. A few women became guards for the Temple of Time."

"I was going to ask Rusl. But then you would know more, right?

He nodded. "I would know anything to everything about the family."

"Was any of the family good cooks?"

"Your mother was, and my son's daughter, and her sister."

"Any guys?"

"My granddaughter's son, his cousin, my uncle, and your grandfather."

"So that's where I get my skills from."

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. Link quickly grabbed Time's cloak and put it on him. When he was done with that, he opened the door to find Illa.

"Oh, Illa. Good evening, what can I do?"

"I'm planning the wedding! My father said you and I were betrothed birth."

_**"W-What?"**_

__"I know you must be shocked. I was too. Aren't you happy though?"

"But Illa-"Link didn't get to finish his sentence. She put her hand on his mouth and smiled. Then she softly whispered in his ear, "You don't need to say anything. Why don't you go to the spring tomorrow… Have a little fun." She finished, and merrily skipped back to the village. He couldn't believe what she had said. Marrying her? That was something he could not do.

As Link returned to the table, Time noticed he was upset. "Twilight, what happened? Did she do something to you?"

"I just found out I'm betrothed to her, since birth."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to stop it. This I swear."

"You're so kind. Thank you."

"I only would do it for you."

They finished their meal and Link washed the dishes. Time got the blankets and pillows ready, and climbed the ladder leading to their bed. Time knew the night was chilly; cold air had come into the house when Link had opened the door, so he grabbed extra blankets and keep his undershirt on. When Link finished the dishes, he climbed up as well.

"It's cold tonight."

"It's late winter, but Hyrule is still cold."

"If it's going to be spring soon, Snow Peak should be getting at least a little warmer.

"Worry about that tomorrow."

"Good night, Time."

"Good night, Twilight."

**I think it went well, don't you? Next chapter will have the group assault Link. I'm just kidding. They WILL, however, be sneaking into his house. This is after Twilight Princess, so don't you come to me saying, "The relationship seems rushed." They already ARE in a relationship! So please. Thank you! **


End file.
